Edelgard (Fire Emblem)
|-|Pre-Timeskip▾= - Normal= - Flame Emperor= }} |-|Post-Timeskip= |-| Hegemon Edelgard = Summary Edelgard von Hresvelg is one of main protagonists of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, alongside Dimitri, Claude and Byleth. She is the imperial princess, heir to the throne of the Adrestian Empire, and house leader of the Black Eagles. She has a dignified, high-minded, solemn air about her, and she coolly evaluates her surroundings and those around her before she acts. Her favored weapon is the axe. She bears the minor Crest of the Divine Seiros, which is what marks her as the Empire's heir but due to certain events, she bore a second Crest, the Crest of Flames. During the events of Part 1 (Pre-Timeskip), Edelgard disguises herself as the “Flame Emperor”, an entity working against the Church of Seiros. During the ending of the Azure Moon route, Edelgard, in a last ditch effort to stop Byleth, Dimitri, and their army, would come to assume the form known as "Hegemon Edelgard", a monstrous form that harnesses the full power of her two Crests. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Edelgard Von Hresvelg, Edelgard, El, Edie, Edel, Flame Emperor Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Female Age: 17-18 (Pre-Timeskip) | 23 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Noble, Crest-Bearer, Former Heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire, Former Student of Garreg Mach Monastery, House Leader of the Black Eagles, Flame Emperor, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire | Member of the Black Eagle Strike Force | Hegemon Husk Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Timeskip=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Her primary weapon is an axe, but can competently wield a sword), Acrobatics, Accelerated Development, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Electricity, Darkness, Light and Holy variety), Resistance Negation (Via Luna Λ), Healing (Can heal herself and others through multiple means), Statistics Reduction, Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon a battalion to assist her in battle), Explosion Manipulation (Via Raging Flames), Status Effect Inducement (Via Onslaught and Raging Flames), Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (Depending on the Magic or Combat Art, she can deal extra damage to certain types of enemies), Damage Reduction (Via Commander and Pavise), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can nullifies instant death effects, status effects and movement effects) |-|Post-Timeskip= Same as before, Passive Healing (Via the Sword of Seiros), Minor Paralysis Inducement (Via Flickering Flower), Limited Power Nullification (Via Armored Effect Null) |-|Hegemon Edelgard= Same as before, Transformation (Can transform into a Demonic Beast by harnessing the full power of her two crests, turning her into a mindless creature of destruction), Natural Weaponry (Via her claws), Levitation, Durability Negation and Status Effect Inducement (Via Wilted Flower), Forcefield Creation, Empowerment, Limited Power Nullification (Via Vital Defense and Monster Effect Null), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Stronger than the Pre-Timeskip Students, who can easily defeat other soldiers that can summon and tank the Meteor spell and can deal significant damage to Demonic Beasts. She wields the power of two Crests within her, which should make her comparable to Base Byleth) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can fight and damage the Immaculate One. Has a Heroes' Relic and two Crests) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Should be much stronger than her Post-Timeskip self due to harnessing the full power of her two Crests), can ignore durability via Wilted Flower Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of dodging Bolting) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Post-Timeskip Byleth) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Should be much faster than her Post-Timeskip self due to harnessing the full power of her two Crests) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly City Class+ | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Comparable to her Attacking Power) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Comparable to her Attacking Power) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Comparable to her Attacking Power), higher with Heavily Armored Wall Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with Magic and Tomahawk, though she can retaliate from any distance via the Distant Counter ability | Extended melee range with claws, tens of meters with Twin-Crest Power, Hundreds of meters with Crest of Flames Power Standard Equipment: Silver Axe, Iron Sword, Tomahawk, Accuracy Ring, Vulnerary | Aymr, Sword of Seiros, Heavy Armor, Vulnerary/Concoction | Crest of Flames Power and Twin-Crest Power Intelligence: Gifted (Leads the Adrestian Empire and the Black Eagle Strike Force in a 5-year war against the Church of Seiros, Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. Demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capabilities in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) Weaknesses: Her magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. Due to her two Crests, she has a shortened lifespan. Is deathly afraid of rats and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim | Her transformation into the Hegemon Husk turns her into a mindless creature of destruction. She is unwilling to bring harm to Byleth and will try not to initiate any combat with them Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Items/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: * Sword of Seiros: The Sword of Seiros is a sacred relic formerly belonging to the Church of Seiros. On top of providing passive healing over time like most sacred relics do, it can heal the user further by 50% of the damage they deal with it. It originally belonged to Saint Seiros herself, and its healing over time is boosted for someone with a Crest of Seiros. * Aymr: Aymr is a regalia axe that debuted in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is a Crest Stone-embedded weapon that is tied to the Crest of Seiros. Aymr is an oddity among said weapons, since it was “designed to Edelgard's specifications”, long after the creation of the Heroes' Relics. It grants units with the Crest of Seiros access to the Raging Storm Combat Art. If the user does not have a Crest, it deals 10 damage to the user after combat. * Tomahawk: The Tomahawk is a powerful throwing axe used for medium-distance attacks. * Crest of Flames Power: The Crest of Flames Power is a Crest Stone weapon usable only by Hegemon Edelgard. It is one of her primary methods of attack, the other being Twin-Crest Power. This Crest Stone unleashes the overflowing power of the Crest of Flames, shooting out an extremely long-range sphere of energy. * Twin-Crest Power: The Twin-Crest Power is a Crest Stone weapon usable only by Hegemon Edelgard. It is one of her primary methods of attack, the other being Crest of Flames Power. It is an incredibly strong attack that also boasts a very large attack range, though its range is 80% shorter than Crest of Flames Power. Battalions: * Seiros Mercenaries: Provides a passive bonus of 3+ Physical Attack, -2 Magical Attack, 10+ Hit Rate, 2+ Protection and 1+ Charm. The associated Gambit for this battalion is Onslaught. * Flame Emperor Co.: Provides a passive bonus of 5+ Physical Attack, 4+ Magical Attack, -5 Hit Rate, 5 Critical Rate, -10 Avoid, 4+ Protection, 3+ Resistance, and 5+ Charm. The associated Gambit for this battalion is Raging Flames. Edelgard uses this Pre-Timeskip. * Supreme Armored Co.: Provides a passive bonus of 7+ Physical Attack, 6+ Magical Attack, 5+ Hit Rate, -10 Avoid, 6+ Protection, 5+ Resistance, and 10+ Charm. The associated Gambit for this battalion is Raging Flames. Edelgard uses this Post-Timeskip. Gambits: * Onslaught: A moderately powerful offensive gambit that affects foes two spaces in front of the user, and pushes them back after combat. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. * Raging Flames: Associated with Edelgard's special battalions, this gambit launches a cart of explosives at the target which then detonates, engulfing nearby terrain in flames if it succeeds. It inflicts the Rattled status condition to opponents. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. Items: * Vulnerary: Restores 10 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Concoction: Restores 20 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Accuracy Ring: +10 to Hit Rate when equipped |-|Abilities/Skills= Pre-Timeskip Abilities/Skills: * Axefaire: Grants Atk +5 when using an axe. * Axe Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with axes. ** Axe Prowess Lv3: When wielding an Axe, +13 Hit Rate, +7 Avoid, +7 Dodge. * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv3: +6 Might when using gambits. * Black Magic Critical +10: Grants Critical +10 when using Black Magic like Fire and Bolganone, but does not apply to Dark Magic like Luna Λ or Hades Ω. This is Edelgard’s Budding Talent. * Charm: Allies within 1 space inflict +3 damage in combat. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. * Dexterity +4: Grants +4 Dexterity. * Distant Counter: Enables unit to counterattack regardless of distance to attacker by summoning a lightning bolt that deals the same damage they normally would have dealt with their current weapon or spell. * HP+5: Increases maximum HP by 5. * Imperial Lineage: Multiplies experience earned by 1.2. * Resistance +2: Increases Resistance to magic by 2. * Seal Strength: If unit damages foe during combat, foe suffers Strength -6 for 1 turn after combat * Seal Magic: If unit damages foe during combat, foe suffers Magic -6 for 1 turn after combat * Sword Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with swords. ** Sword Prowess Lv1: When wielding a sword, +5 Hit Rate, +7 Avoid, +5 Dodge. * Pavise: Halves damage dealt by enemy attacks using swords, lances, axes, brawling, gambits, and Crest Stones. * Weight -5: Reduces the unit's total weight by 5. * Model Leader: Doubles experience earned for battalions. * Battalion Vantage: When foe initiates combat, unit still attacks first if battalion endurance is ≤ 1/3. * Lancebreaker: If the target has a lance equipped and the user has an axe equipped, +20 hit and avoid are granted. Post-Timeskip Abilities/Skills: * Armored Effect Null: When equipped, protects the user from receiving extra damage from attacks effective against armored units. * Axe Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with axes. ** Axe Prowess Lv5: When wielding an Axe, Hit Rate +20, Evade +10, Critical Avoid +10. * Hit Rate +20: Grants +20 to hit rate. * Imperial Lineage+: If unit takes no action except Wait, grants Resistance to magic +4 for 1 turn. * Pomp & Circumstance: Grants +4 Luck and +4 Charm. Hegemon Edelgard Abilities/Skills: * Twin Crests: Allows unit to take two actions in one turn. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. * Monster Effect Null: When equipped, protects the user from receiving extra damage from attacks effective against monsters. * Heavily Armored Wall: This barrier is a special force that surrounds all monsters, granting Hegemon Edelgard enhanced survivability by reducing damage dealt to her by 50%, as well as various abilities while they are present. This barrier can be disabled in one blow when receiving a gambit or effective special attack. Even when the barrier is destroyed, Edelgard is not be inflicted with the armor break status condition, which would confused and paralyzed other monster units for a single turn. It refreshes at the start of each turn. ** Vital Defense: Linked exclusively to monster barriers, it completely protects its user from all critical hits. * Desperation: If unit initiates combat with HP at half or less, unit's follow-up attack (if possible) occurs before foe's counterattack. * Vantage: If HP is half or less, unit will attack first if the enemy initiates combat. * Wrath: If HP is half or less, +50 critical rate is granted, but only when counter-attacking an enemy. Staggering Blow: * Wilted Flower: Associated exclusively with Hegemon Edelgard, it is long-ranged, powerful attack that ignores all targets' defenses, and also rattles them. It will also completely restore Hegemon Edelgard's barrier if it hasn't been completely destroyed. Note: Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Combat Arts= * Axe Combat Arts ** Smash: Has an increased Critical Rate. ** Helm Splitter: Effective against Armored foes. ** Monster Breaker: Effective against Monsters. ** Lightning Axe: Deals magic-based damage. Its Might increases based on the user’s Resistance to magic. ** Raging Storm: If this attack lands, the user can move again. Additionally, like most combat arts associated with the Heroes' Relics, it is effective against dragons. This Combat Art is exclusive to Post-Timeskip Edelgard. ** Flickering Flower: Prevents a foe from moving for 1 turn by inflicting them with the Frozen status condition. This Combat Art is exclusive to Post-Timeskip Edelgard. * Sword Combat Arts ** Wrath Strike ** Grounder: Effective against Flying enemies. ** Haze Slice: Grants Avoid +30 against counterattacks. ** Hexblade: Deals magic-based damage. ** Subdue: Leaves the target with 1 HP if the user's attack would kill the target. Cannot double attack. Note: Frozen is a status condition in Three Houses that reduces Mov to zero for a turn. |-|Magic= Reason Magic * Black Magic ** Fire: Basic Fire Magic. Shoots a fireball at the enemy. ** Bolganone: Advanced Fire Magic. Attacks the enemy with flames that spiral towards them from all sides. * Dark Magic ** Luna Λ: Intermediate Dark Magic. Ignores enemy magic Resistance. Cannot make follow-up attacks. ** Hades Ω: Advanced Dark Magic. Calls on the morbid might of the underworld. It has the highest might of any spell in the game. Faith Magic * White Magic ** Heal: Basic White Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. ** Recover: Intermediate White Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. ** Nosferatu: Basic White Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Seraphim: Effective against Monster foes. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. Edelgard is one of the few people to have not one but two crests:- * Minor Crest of Seiros: Legend has it that Saint Seiros bore this Crest and passed it down through House Hresvelg. Occasionally raises Might when using combat arts and staggering blows. * Major Crest of Flames: The Crest of the goddess who governs the world. Occasionally restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt. Rarely raises Might and stops counterattacks. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Hegemon Edelgard Gallery Edelgard_artwork_2.png 200px-FETH Edelgard.png Edelgard_Portrait_5Years.png Young_Edelgard_Portrait.png Flame_Emperor_Portrait.png 2B8156D7-2414-414F-943B-A202B1E8CE8C.jpeg|The Flame Emperor without her helmet 47AA88E6-9722-41EF-B3A5-1BAECEAA9B75.png Edelgard_showing_her_crest.png|Edelgard showing her Minor Crest of Seiros Edelgard's_coronation_1.png|Edelgard's coronation 1 Edelgard's_coronation_2.png|Edelgard's coronation 2 Edelgard_defeats_Dimitri.png|Edelgard defeats Dimitri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive: ' Dimitri (Fire Emblem) Dimitri’s Profile (Post-Timeskip Edelgard and Dimitri were used) Category:Fire Emblem Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Monsters Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Nintendo Category:Students Category:Queens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Rulers Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6